


Love is crazy

by Kedoiri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedoiri/pseuds/Kedoiri
Summary: They met online over summer  and they will be going to the same school yet they haven't hang out in summer for odd reason? What happens when they finally meet?





	1. Visuals all of us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter of my new story. I hope you like It ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin - mom  
> Chan - dad  
> Minho - Main Dancer  
> Changbin - Darkbin  
> Hyunjin - Jinnie  
> Jisung - Sungboy  
> Felix - Memelix  
> Seungmin - MinMin  
> Jeongin - Maknae

April 6 20:45pm

_\--Hoes and Bros--_

**Sungboy:** GUUUYYS IM BOOORED

 

 **Dad:** Not our faults.

 

 **Main Dancer:** Im bored too and im not spamming the chat 

 

 **Sungboy:**  (⇀‸↼‶)    

 

 **Memelix:** Aww guys you made him sad (」゜ロ゜)」    

 

 **Darkbin** : Why why are you bored??

 

 **Minmin** : that dosent make sence 

 

 **Maknae** : your face dosent make sence

 

 **Minmin** : ????

 

 **Mom** : Wow just wow.

 

 **Jinnie** : Okay jisung whats up?

 

 **Sungboy** : nvm you guys are rood

 

 **Memelix** : I didnt even do anything (＞﹏＜)    

 

 **Sungboy** : Except you

 

 **Memelix** : (´｡• ω •｡`)    

 

 **Maknae** : You disturbed my game!!!!!!! I ALMOST WON THE GAME (＃`Д´)    

 

 **Dad** : you played a lot of that game.

 

 **Maknae** : so?

 

 **Dad** : nevermind… 

 

 **Jinnie** : you guys you know what I realized .?.

 

 **Mom** : what? 

 

 **Jinnie** : we have been friends for a 2 whole months and I haven't even see your faces???? 

 

 **Maknae** : Oh wow your right. 

 

 **Sungboy** : now i wanna see youf faces :cccc

 

 **Memelix** : ME TOO 

 

 **Darkbin** : Should we??? 

 

 **Main** **dancer** : LETS START WITH CHAN

 

 **Dad** : Why me? 

 

 **Minmin** : Just because

 

 **Dad** : ?????????  

 

 **Darkbin** : Just don't question it do it. 

 

 **Dad** : okay fiiine here

 

 **Dad** _: This was the best one I could find_

 

_Dad send a picture_

__  


_**Mom** : WOAH you look good. _

_**Darkbin** :Woooow you look cool tbh_

_**Memelix** :WoooooH hyungg_

_**Main dancer** :Damm _

_**Minmin** :you look super cool_

_**Dad:** ha ha. _

_**Maknae** : you look good hyung_

_**Sungboy** : i agree _

_**Jinnie** : Yupppppppp good looking Hyung right there ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ_

_**Dad** : thanks guys, who is next? _

_**Mom:I** can go_

_**Dad** :okay_

_Mom send a picture_

_**Mom** :I look cute_

_**Memelix** : UwU_

_**Mom** : UwU? _

_**Dad** : it means you are adorable_

_**Jinnie** : you look cutteeee _

_**Sungboy** : Cute Hyung _

_**Minmin** : adorable _

_**Maknae** : Awww hyuuunggggg_

_**Main** **Dancer** : You are GOOD LOOKING ADORABLE _

_**Darkbin** :Cute _

_**Mom** : Thankyouuuu :) _

_**Main dancer:** MY TURN _

_Main Dancer send a picture_

_**Main dancer:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

_**Sungboy** : Dammmmmmm _

_**Dad** : looking good_

_**Mom** :Nice I agree with chan _

_**Darkbin** : you have ear piercings? _

_**Memelix** : Woooow Hyuuung looking good. _

_**Minmin** : good looking hyung_

_**Jinnie** : Good looking All of youuu_

_**Maknae** : wooowoow_

_**Main dancer** : I know I am ;) _

_**Darkbin** : okay I guess it's my turn? _

_**Dad** : yup go ahead _

_Darkbin send a picture_

__

**Dad** : we all are visuals damm

 

 **Mom** : Visualls all around

 

 **Maknae** : you even look “dark” hyung

 

 **Minmin** : but you aren't dark, anyways looking good. 

 

 **Jinnie** : 👌👌👌👌

 

 **Main dancer:** You have ear piercings too Yknow. 

 

 **Sungboy** : Visualls all of uss 

 

 **Dad** : Felix? 

 

 **Darkbin** : Uh Felix? 

 

 **Dad** : where did you go.? 

 

 **Memelix** : [Error] Felix can't come to the phone right now because he is dead. Leave a message after the beep. ‘beeep’

 

 **Sungboy** : wow. 

 

 **Dad** : uh… 

 

 **Darkbin** : Get your butt Back here, if not I'm not going to sent you a private selfie later.

 

 **Mom:** okay…

 

 **Memelix** :I'M HERE. 

 

 **Dad** : okayyy let's continue.. Who want to go next? 

 

 **Jinnie** : Meeeee

 

 **Dad** : okay go ahead

 

Jinnie send a picture 

_**Memelix** : VISUAL!!!!!_

_**Main Dancer:** OooO such a visual_

_**Darkbin** :looking good Hyunjinie _

_**Dad** : Our visual ooo_

_**Mom:** You look good_

_**Sungboy:** OOOOO Visual_

_**Maknae:** woow hyung _

_**Minmin** : You are such a visual _

_**Jinnie:** thank youuu (*≧▽≦)_

_**Sungboy** : OKAY NOW MEEE_

_Sungboy send a picture_

__

 

_**The main dancer** : Woooooow-_

_**Dad** :Ooof looking good _

_**Memelix** :LOOKING GOOD BOI _

_**Mom:** Jisungie niceee _

_**Darkbin** :okay we all visuals _

_**Jinnie:** visuallll _

_**Minmin** : visuals all around _

_**Maknae** : yall are good looking _

_**Jinnie** : yall on fireeee_

_**Sungboy** :👍👌_

_**Memelix** : Myy turn_

_**Darkbin:I'm** not ready-_

_**Memelix** :Too late here_

_Memelix send a picture_

**Memelix** : I just took this (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **Dad** :HOLY MOLY-

 

 **Sungboy** : YOU HAVE FRECKLES UWU

 

 **Main dancer** : SINCE WHEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU MENTION IT. 

 

 **Memelix** : since forever??? Idk never came up

 

 **Mom** : UwU 

 

 **Dad** : Sooo cuuuteee

 

 **Minmin** : you are adorable 

 

 **Jinnie** : Big Uwu material 

 

 **Darkbin** : I think i am in love-

 

 **Dad** : Wow 

 

**Memelix : (*´▽`*)**

 

 **Minmin** :here 

 

Minmin send a picture 

_**Memelix** :UWUWUWUW-_

_**Dad** :Awwww cuteeee_

_**Maknae** : Adorable-_

_**Darkbin** :UwU_

_**Mom** : you are adorable_

_**Main dancer** : Big uwu_

_**Jinnie** :(*♡∀♡)    _

_**Sungboy** : Cuteeee_

_**Dad** : Okay go ahead Jeonginnie_

_Maknae send a picture_

_**Minmin** : Awwww ADORBALE _

 

_**Memelix** :SO CUTEEE OUR MAKNAE _

_**Dad** : Sooo cuteeee uwu_

_**Jinnie** :Awww Maknae cuteee_

_**Darkbin** :I'm soft uwu_

_**Sungboy** :aweeee Cuteee_

_**Mom** : cute our baby _

_**Main dancer** : BIG UWU_

_**Maknae** : thanks Hyungs _

_**Dad** : okay now we know what we look like_

_**Darkbin** : we all visuals _

_**Memelix** : I saved everyone's photos ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡_

_**Sungboy** : Sameee_

_**Mom** : I think we all did **.**  _

_**Dad** : Yup probobly. _


	2. Missing Felix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix doesn't awnser and everyone goes worried.

_April 7: 4:20pm_

_Felix - - - > Changbin _

 

**Memelix:** hyuungg

 

**Binnie hyung:** Mhm? 

 

**Memelix** : Can I have that photo you said you will send, please hyung? Q(⌒▽⌒)☆    

 

**Binnie hyung** : Right now? 

 

**Memelix** : PLEEASEEEEEEEE 

 

_Memelix send a picture_

 

 

**Binnie hyung** : Did you just-

 

**Memelix** : YES I DID NOW I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE

 

**Binnie** **hyung** : You look adorable af

 

**Memelix** : I know know

 

**Binnie hyung:** Love your freckles..

 

**Memelix** : Pleaseee you promised meee

 

**Binnie hyung** :You aren't going to leave me alone if I dont

 

**Memelix** : NOPE

 

**Binnie hyung:** Fine

 

_Binnie hyung send a picture_

__

 

**Memelix** : GASP 

 

**Binnie hyung** : What? 

 

**Memelix** : YOU 

 

**Memelix** : LOOK 

 

**Memelix** : FUCKING 

 

**Memelix** : HOT 

 

**Binnie hyung** : Oh… 

 

**Memelix** : I'M IN LOVE OMG

 

**Memelix** : Hyungg~

 

**Binnie hyung** : Yea? 

 

**Memelix** : You look amazing 

 

**Binnie hyung** : Thanks lix

 

**Memelix** : UwU big UwU

 

**Binnie hyung** : mhm

 

**Memelix** : So what are you doing Hyung? (o´▽`o)    

 

**Binnie hyung** : Nothing much, I'm very bored 

 

**Memelix** : Hyung

 

**Binnie** **hyung** : Hm? 

 

**Memelix** : Can.. We video chat? I don't think we have even heard each other's voices…? 

 

**Binnie hyung:** As long as I get to see your freckles 

 

**Memelix** : DEAL :33

 

_INCOMING CALL FROM BINNIE HYUNG:_

          _ANSWER_ _DECLINE_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ 5:43pm _

_ ~Hoes and Bros~ _

**Dad:** This chat is quiet today 

 

**Main dancer:** You are right 

 

**Sungboy:** I'm once again bored

 

**Mom:** When  haven't you been bored

 

**Minmin:** Yea right 

 

**Sungboy:** Idk lix isn't awnsering me either (⇀‸↼‶)

 

**Maknae:** That's odd? 

 

**Dad:** Lix not awnsering??? Impossible 

 

**Jinnie:** That is odd, 

 

**Sungboy:** im serious he hasn't answered in a hour and I'm going to go be sad in a corner bc he isn't answering when I need him (〃＞＿＜;〃)

 

**Main dancer:** I'm sure he will awnser soon

 

**Sungboy:** It's been an hour… 

 

**Mom:** AN HOUR? 

 

**Sungboy:** I just said it's been a hour since I texted him and no answer from him???? 

 

**Minmin:** He usally awnser instantly or in 5 to 10 minutes. 

 

**Dad:** Yea.. That's oddd

 

**Main dancer:** I will text bin and let him know if he heard anything from lix

 

**Maknae :** Yea because it's weird not hearing from him at all 

 

**Dad:** Minho text Bin I will text Felix as well. 

 

**Jinnie:** Tell us if you hear a anything from him

 

_ 6:10pm _

_ Chan - - - - - - - > Felix _

**Kangaroo:** Felix 

 

**Kangaroo:** Are you okay? 

 

**Kangaroo:** Jisung said you aren't awnsering him at all

 

**Kangaroo:** And i haven't heard from you all day today

 

**Kangaroo :** And that is weird since you are usually spamming the chat. I don't mean that in a bad way lix. 

 

**Kangaroo :** Felix, let us know okay? We are worried. 

_6:16pm_

_Minho - - - - - - > Changbin _

**Hoe hoe :** Hey bin 

**Hoe hoe:** Your boyfriend isn't awnsering at all

**Hoe hoe:** Can you text him and see if you can get a answer. Now that I think about it we haven't heard of him all day. 

6:42pm 

**Hoe hoe :** Bin? 

6:47pm

**Hoe hoe:** Hello? 

6:54

 

**Hoe hoe:** Bin are you okay? 

_4:09pm_

_Jisung - - - - - > Felix _

 

**Bro sung :** FEEEELIXXXX 

**Bro sung:** OMG I CAN'T STOP STARING AT MINHO'S PICS

**Bro sung:** HE IS SO CUTE OMG 

4:45 pm

**Bro sung:** LIXXXX? 

**Bro sung:** Lix are you there? 

4:48pm

**Bro sung:** Felix? 

**Bro sung:** Felix awnser me.. 

4:53pm

**Bro sung:** Okay I'm worried you usually don't take this much time to answer me.. 

**Bro sung:** Please awnser me. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two done~  
> Chapter three next week   
> Thank you for reading this~  
> Have a nice day/night (o^▽^o)


	3. Should we+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was glad that Felix was okay but more curious on what did Changbin mean.

_April 17_ _6:43pm_

 

Felix ---------> Changbin

_Phone call ended time: 2h 30min_

 

_6:54pm_

_Felix ------ > Jisung _

 

**Bro lix:** hey sungie

 

**Bro sung:** FELIX OMG I WAS SO WORRIED

 

**Bro lix:** Yea I'm sorry I didn't awnser

 

**Bro lix:** I was busy

 

**Bro sung:** Were you playing  games and me and the other have been worried for nothing

 

**Bro lix:** nope I didn't play games also yea I saw that Changbin hyung send me some texts.

 

**Bro sung** : I'm glad u are okay,

 

**Bro sung:** anyways what were you doing

 

**Bro lix:** I was talking to binnie

 

**Bro sung:** excuse me wut?

 

**Bro lix:** me and hyung video chatted

 

**Bro sung:** oh

 

**Bro sung:** wait

 

**Bro sung:** I HAVEN'T HEARD YOUR VOUCE AT ALL OR OTHER VOICES

 

**Bro lix:** Yea and I love binnies hyungs voice ugh

 

**Bro sung:** Mannn I wanna hear your voice :cc

 

**Bro lix:** let's video chat, later

 

**Bro sung:** I get to see your freckles yES

 

**Bro lix:** Sooooo (´｡• ω •｡`)   

 

**Bro sung:** what's that face for?

 

**Bro lix:** You can't stop staring at Minho's picture? 😉

 

**Bro sung:** OH-

 

**Bro sung** : Yea Fuck he is so cute

 

**Bro lix:** Cutee

 

**Bro sung:** Fuck I think I like him

 

**Bro sung** : and I havent even met him or heard his voice

 

**Bro lix:** You will and you might fall for him uwu

 

**Bro sung:** hhhhhhh

 

**Bro lix:** he might like you tooo~

 

**Bro sung:** Idk about that-

 

**Bro lix:** don't you dare

 

**Bro sung:** bUt-

 

**Bro lix:** NO BUTTS

 

**Bro sung:** Fine

 

**Bro sung:** Also you should tell the others you are OK considering that group chat is going crazy

 

**Bro lix:** oh yea lol

 

_7:24pm_

_~~~~~Hoes and Bros~~~~_

  


**Memelix:** Guysss I'm fineeee

 

**Mom:** LEE FELIX

 

**Dad** : YOU SCARED US

 

**Memelix** : Sorryyyyyy (ノωヽ)   

 

**Minmin:** What, where you doing anyways

 

**Memelix:** (//▽//)

 

**Maknae:** Hyuuungggg

 

**Jinnie:** I'm curious as well

 

**Main Dancer:** Changbin wasn't awnsering as well

 

**Mom** : oh?

 

**Darkbin:** huh?

 

**Main Dancer:** Whyy didn't you awser meee

 

**Darkbin:** i was busy doing more important things

 

**Memelix** : AgHhhhhHhh

 

**Sungboy:** Don't break, my bff Mr I love dark, I know exactly what u were doing

 

**Minmin:** Spill

 

**Mom:** I'm so confused

 

**Dad:** me too

 

**Sungboy:** NOT NOT MOM AND DAD SOO THE TEA ID THAT-

 

**Darkbin:** me and lix were voice chatting

 

**Memelix:** (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

 

**Mom** : Voice chatting?

 

**Jinnie:** that's why you two didn't awnserrr

 

**Mom:** that is cutee

 

**Dad** : and I was worried for nothing

 

**Minmin:** wow

 

**Darkbin:** Felix voice doesn't match his adorable face

 

**Maknae:** What do you mean,?

 

**Main Dancer:** yes please explain

 

**Darkbin:** his voice is deep af

 

**Sungboy:** No way

 

**Dad:** how deep are we talking about?

 

**Darkbin:** Like super deeep

 

**Jinnie:** Lix has a deep voice!?!??!

 

**Memelix:** Hhhhh

 

**Maknae:** i wanna hear too :c

 

**Memelix:** you will promise

 

**Maknae:** YAY

 

**Minnie:** well glad that you are okay

 

**Memelix:** I love binnie hyungs voice (⌒▽⌒)☆   

 

**Main dancer:** Lix is being cute again

 

**Memelix:** huh?

 

**Mom:** okay well I'm gtg I need to do some stuff

 

**Jinnie:** Me tooo

 

**Minmin:** Yea I gtg too    

 

**Memelix:** aww (＞﹏＜)   

 

**Sungboy:** <(￣ ﹌ ￣)>

 

**Dad:** we will txt each other tommorow

 

**Darkbin:** Yea so don't worry

 

**Memelix:** Fine

 

**Sungboy:** okay

 

_8:31_

_~~~3racha_ ~~~

 

 HYUUUUUNGSSSSSSS

 

**J. One:** HYUNGSSSSSSSSSS

 

**J. One:** HYUUUUUUNGSSSS-

 

**Spear B:** what do you want jeez?

 

**Cb97:** what is it sung?

 

**J. One:** im lonely

 

**Spear B:**  and you decited to spam us?

 

**J. One:** Lix just bailed on me so-

 

**Cb97:** Lix bailed on you?

 

**J. One:** well we were facetiming annnd and he had to go also his voice is deeep af

 

**Spear B:** told ya

 

**J. One:** he also told me he would love to see us before sschhol and we decited to meet up buttt-

 

**Cb97:** What's with the but’s?

 

**J. O** **ne:** he put it on the day we go to the studio

 

**Spear b:** oh

 

**Cb97:** and what did you do?

 

**J. One:**.....

 

**Cb97:** don't tell me you accepted it and will ditch us for him.

 

**J. One:** I COUDNT SAY NO, THOSE PUPPY DOG EYES HYUNG AND HOW HE WAS ALL EXCITED AND STUFF I JUST COULDN'T

 

**Spear b:** Puppy dog eyes?

 

**J.One:** his are so powerful like wow

 

**Cb97:** okay fineeee just bc it's lix and Noone what's him to be sad he is actually out sun

 

**J. One:** this got me thinking

 

**Spear b:** hm?

 

**J. One** : are we going to tell them we have know each other for 3 years and not for 2 months?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Done!!! I was thinking maybe posting every week one chapter but which day I don't know but I will try to post one chapter a week!


	4. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just planning stuff and accidents

_ ~~~3racha~~~ _

 

**Spear B:** when the time is right we will. 

 

**Cb97:** yup we can't, them just let them know right now

 

**J. One:** hmmm okay, I guesss

 

**J. One:** I can't, Wai tto meeeet, themmm

 

**Spear B:** it, would be fun 

 

**Cb97:** yuppp, especially if you meet lix right, bin? 

 

**Spear B:** wut

 

**J. One :** You, have one big, fat, crush on the freckled boy it's obvious

 

**Spear B:** maybe

 

**Cb97 :** Not maybe but yes, 

 

**J. One :** I got a big fat, crush, in Minho

 

**J. One:** Chan hyung got a big fat, crush in Woojin hyung lol

 

**Cb97:** ShHhhhGhgg

 

**Spear B :** don't break, him, 

 

**J. One :** TOO LATE WOOCHAN IS A SHIP

 

**Cb97:** wOoCHaN?!? 

 

**Spear B :** Annnnnnnd you, broke him rip 

 

_ Hoes and bros _

 

**Mom:** I have a idea 

 

**Minmin:** what's your idea hyung? 

 

**Mom:** I was thinking maybe we could meeting up before school

 

**Memelix:**  I, LOVE THAT, 

 

**Sungboy:** YES NEEE TOOOOO 

 

**Darkbin:** sound fun 

 

**Jinnie:** omg I really wannnaa SEEE yallllll, 

 

**Maknae:** me tooooo! 

 

**Dad:** should we decide when? 

 

**Memelix:** YES, 

 

**Main Dancer:** we should, so, when is everyone free? 

 

**Jinnie:** next, week fridayyy ? 

 

**Memelix:** I'm free

 

**Sungboy:** MEMEME TOOOOO 

 

**Dad:** I'm free

 

**Mom:** I'm free as well 

 

**Darkbin:** I'm in 

 

**Maknae:**  yes

 

**Main dancer:** okay next, week, Friday it is. 

 

**Memelix:** YAAAAAAAY

 

**Sungboy** : YAAAAAY

 

_ Chan - - - - > Woojin _

 

**Channie:** I don't know maybe I do like him

 

**Woojinnie:**  like who? 

 

**Channie:** really? I just said his name 

 

**Woojinnie:** no? 

 

**Channie:** cmon bin I really really like Woojin and I have no clue what to do! I mean, I haven't even met him. Yea I have seen him and talked with him on the phone but I seriously have no clue. Please help me I'm so hopeless here. 

 

**Woojinnie:** um.. Chan check who you are texting 

 

**Channie** : …… 

 

**Woojinnie:** You really like me? 

 

**Channie:** uhh yea.. I'm sorry fuck that wasn't meant for you.. Yea it was for changbin 

 

**Woojinnie:** I see

 

**Channie:** Just ignore this and let's pretend I didn't send this uh bye talk tu o you laterr

 

**Woojinnie:** wait Chan don't go 

 

**Woojinnie:** Chan

 

**Woojinnie:,** Chan, cmon let's talk about this, 

 

**Woojinnie:** look I know you are embarrassed but 

 

**Woojinnie:** i like you too 

 

**Woojinnie** : so get your butt back here and let's talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. A little bit short forgive for it. But hope you enjoy it, next one will be longer!!


	5. Problems and meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea : - :

_ Felix - - - - - > Jisung  _

 

**Bro lix:** Sungggggg 

 

**Bro sung:** LIXXXXXX

 

**Bro lix:** SUUUUUUUUNGGGG

 

**Bro sung:** LIXXXXXXXXX

 

**Bro lix:** SUUUUUUUUNG

 

**Bro sung:** LIXXXXX

 

**Bro sung:** What's up? 

 

**Bro lix:** so are we meeting up today~ 

 

**Bro sung:** HELL YEA

 

**Bro lix:** I'M REALLY HYPE 

 

**Bro sung:** I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUUU

 

**Bro lix:** YES YES ME TOO O

 

**Bro sung:** YEEEEEEE

 

**Bro lix:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**Bro lix:** I can't believe we will be the first ones to meet from the group yeee

 

**Bro sung:** Yea 

 

**Bro sung:** Okay lets meet up at the coffee shop downtown at 4pm? 

 

**Bro lix:** YEA

 

**Bro sung:** SEEE YA SOOON

 

**Bro lix:** SEEE YAAA

 

_ Changbin -----> Woojin  _

 

**Woojin hyung:** Hey bin 

 

**Bin:** Yea what's up? 

 

**Woojin hyung:** have you heard something from Chan? 

 

**Bin:** nope why? 

 

**Woojin hyung:** wellll he kinda texted me on accident something that was met for you and now he won't awnser 

 

**Bin:** Wait what? 

 

**Woojin hyung:** he accidentally confessed to me that he likes but that was meant for you or smtg

 

**Bin:** ohhh

 

**Woojin hyung:** I like him as well but he won't awnser me

 

**Bin:** I will talk to him don't worry hyung 

 

**Woojin hyung:** okay text me when you know something please 

 

**Bin:** okay hyung 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So yea chapter 5. I'm sorry that is short, but. I wanted to do the next chapter a bit something else. I hope you enjoy it and have a good day! Also if you guys have any questions I will try to awnser when I can. Okay I'm gtg bye~!


	6. Fear and Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jilix meetup and problem solving

Jisung looked around once again biting his lip. He was excited and nervous meeting Felix. He dosent know why but he is. Jisung pulled out his phone seeing texts from Chan and Changbin but he ignored it and put his phone back in his pocket. He let oit another sigh before he looked up when someone called his name. 

Felix smiled appoching hin ad Jisung smiled back. Jisung pulled Felix in a hug laughing.

 

“Finnaly jeez what took you so long?” Jisung chuckles pulling back smilimg at Felix

 

“Sorry i got tuck in traffic” Felix shaked his head. 

 

“Wanna go grab some food and get to know eachother better?” Jisung asked and Felix nodded.

 

“I saw a restraunt near this place lets go!” Felix smiled and ran ahead.

 

Jisung shaked his head and ran to catch up to Felix

 

_ 3racha _

 

**Spear B:** Chan hyung 

 

**CB97:** Whats up?

 

**Spear B:** i heard you conffessed to Woojin hyung accidentaly

 

**Cb97:** yea im kinda ignorimg him bc in scared i ruined everything 

 

**Spear b:** did you read the latest texts he send?

 

**Cb97:** no?

 

**Spear b:** you should just talk to him 

 

**Spear b:** and beforw you say no and that you are scared. I know you are but you have to talk to him not to avoid the problem and make it worst 

 

**Cb97:** i guess you are right.. 

 

**Spear b:** welll duh 

 

**Cb97:** thanks bin i will talk to him .

 

**Spear b:** np

 

**Cb97:** where is Sung tho?

 

**Spear B:** wasnt he meeting up with lix?

 

**Cb97:** oh yea right i forgot

 

**Cb97:** how are things between you and lix anyways? 

 

**Spear b:** okay i haven't talk to him bc i have been busy mostly writing stuff and yea getting ready for the first day of school.

 

**Cb97:** yea its been busy gor me as well.

 

**Spear b:** yea im going to talk to him later. 

 

**Spear b:** Im going to the studio wanna come as well?

 

**Cb97:** yea let me text woojin hyung first..

 

**Spear b:** okay good luck.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.. im sorry i didnt post last week. I have no excuse but i been stressing over my upcoming exams and stuff. I will try to post another one this week as well. Slitly longer one so i hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day!


	7. Update

A little update um sorry for not posting. I been very busy and haven't had time to write. If I can I will possible post a new chapter this week. Thank you all for reading and still being here. Have a nice day/night .


End file.
